njitfsafandomcom-20200215-history
Highlander Cross Campus Challenge
The Highlander Cross Campus Challenge (also known as HCCC) is an on-campus event hosted by the NJIT Residence Hall Association (RHA). The event follows a similar format to that of the reality game show The Amazing Race. Purpose The purpose of the event is to provide a competitive on-campus event where participants can win prizes based on their skills, not through a raffle. Program Details Event Format Just like The Amazing Race, teams of two race around campus performing a variety of challenges in various stations. How well the challenges are performed obviously affects the team's progress through the race. There are three types of challenges incorporated: *Regular - both members must participate in these types of challenges. *Roadblock - only one member must participate in this challenge. Two Roadblocks are always implemented in each race and each participant must finish one of each Roadblocks. *Detour - a set of two challenges, each with their own advantages and disadvantages. Both members must participate and may choose any challenge they want to perform. They may switch between challenges at the expense of their own time. Unlike the reality game show itself, HCCC has three independent races. No eliminations are done and there are no multiple legs of the race that each team is required to progress through. Date and Time The first HCCC was held on a Sunday while the following two were held on a Saturday. Each have three races which started at 11 am, 1 pm and 3 pm, respectively. While classes do not take place during Sundays, several locations on-campus Locations There are staple locations that are used for HCCC, though other locations may be used depending on their availability. Below is a list of the frequently used locations for the event. *Campus Center Atrium *Campus Center Room 235 *Campus Center Terrace *Green *Kupfrian Hall Lobby *Redwood Study Lounge Reservation Checklist The following items are required in making reservations for HCCC. *'Campus Center Room Reservation Form' - Given the amount of locations necessary in running the event, the event must be discussed with Donna Minnich, Director of the Campus Center, before making reservations. Personnel The following personnel must be contacted regarding the event, unless otherwise stated. *'Donna Minnich' - The Director of the Campus Center. Given the large amount of locations needed to facilitate the event, one must discuss the idea with Donna Minnich before putting in the request for rooms. This allows her to discuss with LaTosha Wilson regarding the multitude of room requests for the event. Additionally, she may decide to support the event through additional funding provided NJIT FSA has established enough credibility. *'LaTosha Wilson' - The Assistant Director for Campus Reservations. She is the one that will process all room requests. She will stay in contact with the person who put in the request for the rooms. If any rooms are unavailable, she will let the contact person know about it. *'Shannon Abraham' - To reserve any area of the Athletic Center or the Lubetkin Field, one must contact Shannon Abraham. Category:Events Category:NJIT Events